Warlock of Hearts
by Katie Kammann
Summary: This is a story about my OC and Cayde. Also I suck on writing these so here we go. Nax, is a awoken warlock that have little to no friends because of the rumors of her going feral in the field. While killing time at the tower until her next mission she gets to know a certain vanguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Again A huge thank you to two people that help me with this story;**

 **One: The artist he did an awesome work with drawing Cayde and Nax. If you want to check out his work or commission him here is his Facebook page splitsculpt**

 **Two:** **RebelVale23 for editing this chapter, I would definitely check out her stories are well they are great read**

The sun shines brightly in the blue sky over the tower plaza, promising yet another beautiful day. A gentle warm breeze dances around the guardians that are congregating in the plaza. Some sit on the soft grass lazily while others gather around stands set up in the surrounding area.

Standing around Banshee-44's stand is a trio of hunters. They are talking about weapons. One is trying to check if there is an upgrade for his hand gun while another is wanting to get his sniper rifle repaired.

The stand's owner holds up a hand, "One at a time."

Meanwhile, two rookie warlocks stand in front of a stand owned by Rahool. Their reason: to have their engrams decoded. In the middle of the Plaza, a couple of titans are checking their vaults, either depositing or retrieving items, while others are checking their mail with the postmaster. As all of this is happening, pilots transmit to and from their ships within the plaza square. Those arriving, once their feet touch land, the spacecrafts would switch to autopilot, directing itself to the docking bay until the guardian is ready.

One guardian phasing in is an Awoken. Ashen skin with a hue of blue contrast nicely with ocean blue hair with electrifying blue eyes. The armor she wears is a rare warlock set, Dujia Shou chest plate. Gauntlets and Temporis Flo 4 leg armor, both black, are strapped upon her body.

Two fellow Warlocks turn from talking with Rahool to watch the Awoken female walk past them. The Exo Warlock leans over to her human partner. She whispers, "Is that her?

Seeing who the female is talking about, the male nods his head slowly, trying not to attract attention to himself. "Yeah, that's her, the crazed Warlock. The older Warlocks have warned us about her." He watches her from the corners of his eyes, "I went on a mission with her once. And you know what? The rumors are true.

The plates around the Exo's eyes go up in surprise. She asks, "What happened?"

"We were fighting the Fallen and she went crazy fighting them. She got all up close and personal with them. She looked like a feral woman with all that blood on her."

Turning, the Exo eyes the Awoken female casually talking to her ghost and comments, "She doesn't look like a feral woman. Are you sure?"

The male huffs, "That's because you've never been on a team with her. You're lucky Ikora chooses to send her out on solo missions."

Stopping mid-step, the blue haired Awoken spins toward the two.

"Oh shit!" Swears the human under his breath. He quickly grabs his partner's hand, "She heard us. Let's go," and drags her away from the stand.

Instead of focusing her attention on the two retreating guardians, the woman glances at the stand they were just at. Grinning, she jobs over waving at the stand's owner. "Rahool! Morning!"

Hearing his name, the man looks up. He finds a female coming his way all too chipper. "Guardian Nax, what can I do for you?"

Stopping in front of him, Nax places a finger on her chin in thought. "From you? Let's see…Hmmm…" She thinks on what she wants for a while more before her lips curve up in a lazy smile, "How about a smile?"

Rahool isn't amused. He studies her own smile before looks down at his tablet. There is too much work to do. "Do you have any engrams for me to decode?"

Sighing in disappointment, Nax nods her head. She begins pulling out a few engrams and hands them. "Yeah, I have a few."

Nodding his head, Rahool takes the engrams. Immediately he begins to decode them. No words are exchanged, silence filling the void. This, however, makes Nax uncomfortable so she decides to strike up small talk.

"So, how's your day? Mine has been super busy!" The chipper tone returns to her voice.

The man nods his head. The movement causes his hood to shift just slightly. "I can tell by your finds." Turning his tablet around, he hands it to her to reveal the items of hers that he decoded.

Excited, she states, "Hopefully I found some good ones!" Taking the tablet, she scrolls through what she found. "Oh well. I'll have better luck next time," sighs the woman.

The decoded items reveal common boots and a gun. The gun though, it's not any better than her current one that outranks it. Typing in her vault and access code, she transfers the items. Later, she can dismantle them. Handing the tablet away, she turns and starts walking away.

Stopping, she looks over her shoulder, a smile playing upon her lips, "One day I will get that smile!"

Rahool retorts, "On that day the day the Traveler awakens, guardian."

"When the Traveler awakes, I'm holding you to it!" She calls out. On that note, she turns back to her next course: The Hall of Guardians. Passing through, she makes sure to wave toward Banshee.

Taking the stairs down, they lead her into a large room at the end of the hall. A voice calls out to her as she walks, "Guardian."

Stopping, the Warlock turns to greet the other woman warmly, "Eris! How are you today?"

"I am well. Did you find what I was asking for?"

"Oh right! The stone you wanted." Immediately, she starts patting and checking her pockets. As she searches herself for it, Nax explains, "It was a bit hard to find. For a while I didn't think I was going to find it."

Not finding the stone, she frowns. Looking up, she asks her bobbing ghost, "Beeze? Do you know where I put it?"

"Did you forget already? After you killed the captain, you gave it to me." States the ghost.

Snapping her fingers, a light bulb going off, a grin to reflect it. "That's right! When I killed the captain, he had it; wearing it like a necklace." Holding out her palm, she asks, "Beeze, the stone please?"

"Of course." Eager to please his guardian, the ghost materializes a small green-blue stone in his guardian's open palm.

Nax holds out the stone to the other woman, "Here you go Eris."

A small smile forms upon the vendor's face. She thanks the guardian. "Thank you, guardian. This will help further my studies."

Nax shrugs her shoulders, "I'm glad I could help. If you need me to make another run, just send a message."

"Nax, we better go. Ikora is waiting for us to report in," Interrupts Beeze.

"Okay Beeze. I'm on my way." She asks, "I'll see you later Eris?"

Eris Morn nods her head, turning around to her table. Nax takes this as her cue to leave, "Alright, see ya later!"

She turns around and begins to head to the vanguards. A pair of cold hands on her arm causes the Awoken to stop. Turning, she gives Eris a confused look, "Is there something you need Eris? Did Cayde-6 mess with your stuff?"

Eris shakes her head, "No. Be careful Warlock. I have heard rumors swarming around the tower; rumors about you. She stares into Nax's blue eyes with her three glowing green ones.

Nax isn't unnerved with Eris's three eyes. Truthfully, nothing about the other woman frightens her. Sighing, she is annoyed by the rumors. "Yeah," She places a gloved hand on the other's, "I hear them too. I'll be careful. I need to check in with Ikora. I'll see you later okay?"

Nodding her head, Eris lets go of the Warlock's arm. "I will call upon you when I have another task."

"I'm counting on it!"

She waves goodbye to her fellow friend before turning around. Entering the hall, Nax greets her elder, "Good morning, Ikora."

(Insert a line break)

Cayde looks up from his map upon hearing someone greeting Ikora cheerfully. The person is a Warlock that he's seen a few times before, not as often as the others. However, it is kind of hard to forget her.

Returning his attention to the map, he pauses when he notices something off. Even though Ikora has greeted her Warlock warmly, Cadye takes notice of her stance: stiff. This causes him to wonder what has her on alert with this Warlock. Keeping his eyes on his map, Cayde leaves an ear out for their conversation.

"Guardian, how was the mission," asks Ikora as Nax approaches her.

"Oh, it went great," says Nax, a smile pasted on her face. "I was able to disband that Fallen group that was setting up camp a bit too close to one of the wild settlements."

Smiling at her, Ikora congratulates her, "Excellent work. Go ahead and take a few days of rest."

"Oh…um… sure, okay." The ocean haired Awoken shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

Noticing the other's movement, the Warlock Vanguard asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, um…is there another mission I can do?" asks Nax shyly.

"Another one?" The older warlock voice is filled with surprised. "You just came back from a mission."

"I know, but..." She pauses, trying to figure out what to say, how to convince Ikora to let her have another mission.

Cayde takes notice, he's not the only one listening. Another has also looked up, taking notice. Zavala has taken an interest.

"Going from mission to mission is not ideal. Doing so will burn out any guardian, even experienced ones. Take Ikora's advice. Take a few days off. There will be plenty of missions when you return," stats the commander.

Knowing there is no way to convince not only Ikora, but now Commander Zavala, Nax's shoulders slump in defeat. She give a simple nod of acknowledgement. Remembering something, she focuses her eyes on Ikora. "Do you, by any chance, know if Evie is back from her mission?"

"Evie?" Ikora turns toward to the Hunter, "Isn't she one of your hunters Cayde?" She knows the Exo was listening. Nothing gets past them.

"Huh?" He looks up, trying to pretend that he wasn't paying attention. However, the look in Ikora's eyes tells him she's not buying it. She knows he was listening just like Zavala.

Coughing, he clears his throat. Picking up a pile of papers strewn about his area on the table, he shuffles through them. "Yeah, she's one of my best. I think I sent her to Venus…" Finding the report on the mission, he glances through it, "Nope! She's on Mars." Looking up, he eyes the younger Warlock, "I'm afraid she won't be back for another few days."

Ikora offers, "Consider this a change to get to know your fellow Warlocks."

"Yeah, a great chance." Nax shares a look with her ghost.

The Exo sees the look. He knows it, having given them to his ghost when Zavala lectures him on skimping his duties. Curious, he asks, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Nax quickly shakes her head at him, "No. Nothing wrong with that." Turnign back to Ikora, "Thank you Ikora. I'll take a few days of rest. Commander. Cayde-6. Have a wonderful day." She quickly retreats from the room, giving another wave goodbye to Eris before climbing the stairs.

Once the Warlock is gone, Cayde looks up at Ikora, "Wow. That was rude.

The other Warlock explains, "Nax is not what you call a people person."

"So, what's this about her getting to know her fellow Warlocks?"

"Nothing to worry about. She has a hard time making friends, especially with other Warlocks."

Cayde chuckles. He teases, "Do I see a lone wolf among you ranks, huh?"

"Yes. This wolf needs to understand the benefits of being in a pack," states Ikora with a strained expression. She picks up a book, a sign to Cayde that their discussion is over.

Shrugging, he returns to his map. He thinks, _Not my guardian, not my problem._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Again A huge thank you to two people that help me with this story;**

 **One: The artist he did an awesome work with drawing Cayde and Nax. If you want to check out his work or commission him here is his Facebook page splitsculpt**

 **Two:** **RebelVale23 for editing this chapter, I would definitely check out her stories are well they are great read**

Over the next few days, the hall becomes busy with activity. Guardians come in and out, giving a report on their mission before leaving after picking up another.

The Warlock Vanguard, Ikora, stands off to the side conversing with three guardians, gathering what information she can from them. Once finished, they turn around and leave. Sighing, she shakes her head and turns around to the table again.

"So many missions, yet not enough guardians to take them." One can hear the exhaustion leaking through her voice. At the end, she sighs once again.

 _That's number five,_ thinks Cayde to himself. He's been counting how many times the Warlock has sighed in the last hour. You can't blame him for counting, no one else would.

Either way, the Exo isn't surprised it's been jam-packed with missions. He offers with a smile, "If you need someone to run a few missions for you, I know someone."

Having picked up a tablet in the past few seconds, Ikora looks up from it. With a shake of her head, she says, "Thank you, but no. If I want the mission to end in a huge explosion, I know who to ask for. These missions require a bit more," she pauses for a moment trying to find the right word, "Finesse."

"You know, that wounds me!" The Hunter says in a hurt tone, feigning a pained expression. This earns him an unimpressed look from the female Warlock.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get a chuckle, he coughs and clears his throat. Shrugging off his expression, he suggests, "If you're overloaded with missions, then why not take a few guardians off their rest periods? What about that one Warlock from a few days ago? She wanted another mission. Now what was her name."

Cayde hums a small tune while tapping his chin, giving off the appearance that he's thinking hard on what that Warlock's name. Truthfully, he knows her name. He's just humming to annoy Zavala; it gets on his nerves. The Titan dislikes humming, says it's an unnecessary distraction. And since Cayde is stuck in the tower all day, the Exo has to find a way to entertain himself with.

Out of the corner of his optics, the Exo can see Zavala giving him a look. He stops and continues with the conversation as if he wasn't just humming to get on the man's nerve. "Is it Nick? Nack? Noe?"

"It's Nax," says the Warlock. By doing so, she ends Zavala's torment, slightly shaking her head with a small smile. "She is still on rest period and won't be back for a few more days."

Cayde shrugs his shoulders unimpressed, "So? If there's a mission that needs done yet no one around to take it, I pull someone off their rest period because someone, I don't want to say who," he glances at the Titan, "insists on having me stay in the tower full-time."

Scrolling through her tablet for available Warlocks, Ikora sighs for the sixth time. Looking up at the fireteam member with a stern expression upon her dark complexion, she states, "If I take Nax off her rest period, she will expect shorter rest periods all the time. She has a terrible habit of jumping from one mission to another. That sort of pattern is something I'm not going to allow anymore. Learning to take a break is not going to kill her, a lesson she needs to learn now."

Seeing the Warlock's determination, the Exo tosses his hands up in surrender knowing there's no way to win or convince her otherwise. "Alright, you wing. But, if you need someone to run a few runs, I have a handful of hunters laying around lazily. I'm pretty sure they're itching to get back out on the field."

Ikora gives a smile at the offer, "Thank you. If I need anyone, I'll let you know."

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Cayde lets out a dramatic loud yawn, stretching to ease his joins. He informs his fellow Vanguards as he walks out of the hall, "Well, that's my good deed for the day. If you need me, don't find me, okay?"

Entering the courtyard, one of the few in the plaza filled with a handful of guardians coming and going, the sun hangs low over the horizon. Strays of gold and red paints the sky. The Exo stands there, watching vendors packing up. Seeing Banshee, the Exo strolls over, deciding now would be a good time to chat with the man. Most days, all the merchants are gone for the day once Cayde leaves work, so why not take the time to chat with one today.

"Hey, Banshee. How's the sales today? Sell a lot of goods?"

The fellow Exo merchant looks up from a box he is packing away. "Cayde." The man straightens his posture, looking the Hunter in the optics, "Sales were fine today. Your hunters though." He let the last comment trail off.

"Yeah, they're a rowdy bunch," chuckles Cayde. He offers, "If they ever get out of hand, here's a trick: toss an engram as far from you as possible. They'll chase after it, giving you time to flee."

Remembering something, the Vanguard asks, "Before I forget, can you look at something for a fellow Exo?"

"What is it?" asks Banshee. He is busy as it is, but looking would not hurt.

Reaching into his inventory, Cayde lays a gun on the table. The gun is old, rusted. It's easy to recognize as a pistol from before their Golden Age. "One of my Hunters found this on their mission. I was wondering if it's repairable to use or should I put it on display?

The merchant picks up the gun, flipping it over as he studies it. Giving out a whistle, he says, "This is before the Golden Age." He tries to force the barrel out, "It'll take a long time to get this working correctly."

"Well, as you know, I have plenty of time," states the Exo Vanguard.

Nodding his head, the gunsmith hands the pistol back. "Give it a try. If you need any supplies, I will cut you a deal."

Gingerly accepting the gun, Cayde tucks it away in one of his many pockets. "Thanks! See ya around."

Banshee nods his head, "Yes, see you around." The man turns around to finish packing up his merchandise for the day. After all, tomorrow starts anew.

oOoOoOo

Metal hitting metal echoes with the smell of oil and grease for any who enters the larger hanger. For one Exo, when it hits his sensors, it's soothing, comfort. There's a memory he can't recall, but it's there, the smells and sound part of it.

"I should talk to Amanda about adding some upgrades to my ship. Maybe she add some cannons," says Cayde to himself as he walks toward a workspace.

All around, ships glide in, landing on one of the many moveable ports. It's a must need as there isn't enough space for vessels to dock outside. Either way, this very hanger is his sanctuary, an escape from the mundane.

Taking the stairs at a casual pace, he stops hallway. There's someone intruding in his sacred space, something that doesn't happen.

The person could have been mistaken for a civilian with the worn-out sneakers, jeans, and a hunter green hoodie. However, Cayde has seen her before; Nax, the Warlock Ikora refused to pull of her rest period. The fact there is a Warlock in this area of the Tower is rare. Typically Hunters and Titans hang out here.

Deciding not to say anything, he watches as the Awoken woman hovers over the mechanics workbench, inspecting the tools laying out. Her eyes take in the detail of each tool intimately, yet not once touching them. When she goes to pick up a wrench, a voice catches her off guard.

"You know," calls out Cayde, "Amanda will kill you if she finds out you were messing with her babies."

The Warlock looks up to find the Hunter Vanguard leaning against the stair's railing, arms folded over his chest. This causes her to straighten up, tugging at the bottom of her hoodie nervously, "I wasn't going to touch them. I just saw what she has and what I don't."

Taking a step back from the bench, she feels like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. However, that thought vanishes as another replaces it: Why was the Vanguard here? Did someone complain about her being down here? Nax wasn't bothering anyone. With a puzzled look, the Awoken asks, "Why would you think I'm messing with her stuff? Did someone say I was?"

"What?" He's confused for a second, but Cayde figures that the girl is thinking he's here due to someone complaining about her appearance in the hanger. "No. No one reported you. I just wanted to warn you about touching Amanda's tools. She gets pretty mean when someone messes with them." He pushes off the railing and climbs the rest of the way up.

The blue tinted skinned woman watches the more experienced Guardian walk past her, heading toward the other set of stairs. Feeling braver, she places her hands on her hips, "How do you, pray, would know that?"

Stopping, the Exo turns to find the Warlock standing in a more confident stance. Smiling, he stat, "Let's just say I learned from experience." If he could wink, he would have added one.

The rest of the tension leaves her shoulders causing the body to relax. Grinning, she starts with a much warmer voice, "Let me guess, she threw something at you?"

Chuckling, Cayde's orange light goes on and off, "No, but she did hit me in the back of the head with something. Rubbing his head shifts his hood a bit. "She still refuses to tell me what it was."

Another chuckle before a sudden thought crosses his memory, "Anyway, what are you doing down here?"

As soon as he asks, Nax's defenses go up. Her posture stiffens up, the tension returning to her shoulders. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

"No! I didn't mean that way! I'm just asking because it's a bit odd to see a…." He trails off not wanting to say it's due to her being a Warlock. It's rude. Yet, he remembers saying something like this last time to Ikora.

Watching the Exo shift uncomfortably, Nax decides to end his suffering. "It's because I'm a Warlock?"

Cayde's blue optics widen in surprised. He tries to see a hint of anger from her but there's nothing. The Warlock just stands there waiting for him to confirm or deny it. Shaking his head, he replies, "What? No," the word no being dragged out.

The ocean blue haired woman looks at him, her lips turned down just enough to give an expression of disbelief. Seeing this, Cayde sighs in defeat, the orange light flickering as he lowers his hands. "Okay, well I thought you know, Hunters have the wilds, Titans their walls, and well, Warlocks—"

"Warlocks have the libraries, I know," interrupts Nax. She nods her head, an indication he should continue.

"Yeah. So, you know, birds of the same feathers fly together kind of thing."

"Yeah, well," she relaxes a little, the conversations not taking a turn for good. "I was pecked out of the library. Right now, I'm just killing time until they start clearing out." Turning towards him, she realizes the Exo is standing in the same position as before. "Okay, your turn. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the hall?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replies, "I finished for the day early. Figured I'd come down here and work on one of my pride and joys." There's a tone of pride in his voice while jerking a thumb toward the direction he was heading to.

Curious, the Awoken walks past Cayde. She takes the stairs and stops at the top. There, she finds a poorly beaten sparrow resting on a stand. The entire thing is sad.

The Hunter joins her, "Well, what do you think?"

"This is your pride and joy? I'd hate to see the things you like." She says to him with a stunned look. Nax isn't sure if she should laugh or fee pity for the poor sparrow. "I mean, what in the traveler did you do to it?"

"What did I do to it? I didn't do anything to it! I won it at a card game," defends Cayde.

"Why on earth would you want this?" asks Nax. She's still stunned by the condition of the sparrow. It's covered in dirt and rust so bad that you can't make out what color it used to be. Then there are the many dents on one side that it's leaning to that side because of the weight is distributed unevenly causing it to be unbalanced.

"In my defense, it looks nothing like the picture."

Again, she asks stunned once again, "You accepted an item from a picture?"

Sighing yet again, Cayde wonders if he's picked up Ikora's habit of sighing, "What can I say? I trusted this guardian a little too much. He swore it was brand new when he found it on Venus and that it purred like a kitten. I'll be lucky if it can make any noise."

Realizing what happened, Nax bursts out laughing. The great Vanguard got conned by one of her fellow guardians. It's too funny not to laugh. Her laughter echoes throughout the hanger catching attention of work bots and guardians in the area. In between breathes she states, "You...sir…were...conned!" She then proceeds to burst into a new round of laughter, holding her stomach.

Annoyed, Cayde tells the guardian, "You know, it's not that funny."

"By the Traveler, it is!" cries out Nax. Every time she things she's good, a look at the sparrow sends her into yet another fit of laughter.

For five minutes, the Exo leans against the railing for support as Nax laughs uncontrollably. As the laughter starts to ease up, she starts breathing correctly. Seeing her blue eyes watery and a bit puffy, some redness, he asks, "Are you done?"

Straightening up, Nax exhales heavily, "Yeah, I'm good. Who the hell did you bet with?" Descending the stairs, she strolls over to the wrecked sparrow.

"One of my Hunters. I was on a roll when this Hunter offers his sparrow for the pot."

"Please don't tell me it was Red."

Red is a seasoned Hunter with a reputation as a conman. He would try to trick people into pawning off pieces of crap.

Seeing Cayde isn't looking at her, Nax is able to confirm that the Exo got conned by Red. Stifling a giggle, she says, "It was him."

Tired of being the butt of Nax's jokes, Cayde asks even more annoyed, "How would you know it was Red?"

"Well, Red is known as a con artist. He's tried selling me his broken weapons and armors a few times." The woman examines the bike. She gives a long whistle, "Damn. I'm glad I don't buy anything from him."

"Alright," says Cayde as he joins her, "since you're the all-knowing Warlock, what's wrong with this bike?" He waits for her to answer knowing Warlocks are poor when it comes to fixing anything. This is a perfect chance to redeem himself.

"Well, based off looks, the fame needs to be replaced. The thrusters are shot although, it won't matter because," Nax leans over and tries the starter, "Yep! The starter doesn't even work. There are a few metal fragments embedded in the Sparrow that will need to be removed. Let's not forget the breaks that need replacing. These guys are worn down to nothing. But that's just a few things. If I were you, I'd scrap it for parts."

Looking up, she finds Cayde with a surprised look. His optics are wide, mouth hanging open a little bit. This confuses Nax as her eyebrows knit together, "What's up with that look?"

"I'm just surprised."

She inquires, "Of?"

"I'm surprised that you know so much about Sparrows." The man turns toward a long row of Sparrows on the other landing that wait for Amanda to fix them. "All these Sparrows are owned by Warlocks who asked Amanda to fix them. They would rather hole themselves up in a library than work on their bikes. Can't blame me for being surprised."

Nax looks at the rows of Sparrows. She shakes her head, "Yeah. Well, hanging out here is better than a quiet library and getting glares from your fellow peers." The woman leans on the railing and sighs, "You blow up a lab one time and they spread a rumor that you're a crazy Warlock."

"You blew up a lab?" asks Cayde surprised and amazement bleeding through in his voice. He can just imagine one of the lab's walls covered in black soot as papers rain down onto the floor. In the middle of the lab, he can see her face and clothes covered in ash with a look of confusion on her face. The entire image makes him laugh so he turns away and covers his mouth as his shoulders shake with laughter. After a few minutes, he calms down. "I would pay glimmer to see a lab like that."

Nax looks in his direction, a smile on her face, "Let me know when you want to burn some glimmer."

Returning her attention to the beaten Sparrow, she asks, "So, are you going to keep it?" The poor thing is sad to look up, may never fully run correctly either.

"Yeah," sighs Cayde. He walks back to the bike. "A deal is a deal; I made my bed so I must lie in it. Well, that's what Zavala once told me when I made a mistake."

"That's a pretty big bed you've made. I think you should see if Amanda can scrap it for you," suggests the Awoken.

The Exo shakes his head, "Nah. It'll be a good project for me since I'm stuck in this tower. Might as well find something to kill time with." He walks heads toward the stairs where his toolbox sits next to.

Nax watches as the Exo begins picking up and putting down tools, deciding which ones he'll need for the project. Shrugging her shoulders, she tells him, "It's your time and glimmer."

Seeing Amanda approaching with a large canvas bag. She walks away, leaving Cayde to work on his project. The blonde looks up and smiles at the appearance of the Warlock, "Hey Nax. I got those tools you asked for." She lifts the bag with a grunt and places it on her table.

Smiling brightly, Nax opens the bag and looks inside. It's like Christmas! "Oh wow! Amanda, this is great! It's almost everything on my list!"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get the last two. I don't have those parts sparing lying around."

"It's alright. They're harder to get. How much do I owe you," asks the woman as she starts pulling out her glimmer.

Amanda raises a hand to stop her, "I don't need anything."

"Are you sure? I mean, these tools are hard to find," asks the Awoken surprised.

"I just have these guys lying around. But, if you want to repay me, let's say you owe me a favor," says the head mechanic with a grin.

"Ow! Damnit!" yells Cayde. The two women turn in time to watch him jerking his hand out of part of the Sparrow. He proceeds to shake his hand as if he got shocked.

"Looks like someone needs your expertise. See you around!" She then calls out her ghost, "Beeze?" Once he appears, Nax asks him to take the tools knowing it's too heavy for her to carry.

Beeze scands and dematerialize the bag into their inventory. He then looks at her asking, "You still want to go to the library? It should be clear now."

"Yeah. Let's head over there before it gets too late." Nax heads toward the exit that would lead into the plaza, "I want to get a few books before I call it a night."

"See ya round, Nax!" calls out the blonde to the Awoken. The Warlock turns around and waves goodbye as she climbs the stairs.

Now that Nax is gone, Amanda focuses on the Hunter who is working on his bike. She offers, "Need any help?"

"Nope. I just need to—" Another shock causes him to jerk his hand away and curse once more. "Ow! Damnit! What the hell is shocking me?"

The mechanic pushes the Exo aside, "Move. Let me see." She inspects the Sparrow.

Standing up, Cayde looks around the area. He notices Nax is gone. He asks Amanda, "Where's the Warlock?"

Without looking up, Amanda answers the man's question. "Nax? She just headed out. Her ghost mentioned something about going to the library.".

Looking over the woman's shoulder, he states, "It was odd seeing her in this area. What did she want."

Continuing to look, to find the source of sparking, she answers, "Nax came by asking for some tools. Said something about working on a project."

"A project? Huh. I have to admit, she's a bit different than the other Warlocks."

"Yup." She makes the popping noise at the end of the 'P.' "She's the first Warlock that knows her way around a wrench. She comes around now and then to help me out."

"So, you get her tools?"

Shaking her head, the mechanic states, "No. She said she was bored waiting for the library out, so she's," she grunts a little pulling out a stray piece of metal, "comes here to work on her ship."

"Most of the time? How come I don't see her around when I come here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're either busy or busy placing bets or working on this piece of junk. But she also keeps to herself. I am a bit surprised she was having a full conversation with you."

"Why is that? I'm a lovable guy."

Amanda shoots him a look that states ' _really?_ ' "Yeah, well you have a habit of not learning where people's boundaries are."

"Do I look like someone that doesn't respect boundaries?"

"Yes." Getting up, she wipes her hands on a red rag that was tucked in her pocket.

Cayde pulls a false hurt look, placing a hand on his chest. "Ouch! Amanda, you wound me with your words."

"You'll live," calls the woman. Standing straight, she heads back to her workshop. There's still a lot of work: all those Sparrows.

 **Vale: Hey, RebelVale23 here! It's been so much fun working with Katie, helping edit her story for her! Please leave a kind Review for her! Thanks! Vale out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes:**

 **Hey guys thank you so much for following this story. Sorry chapter 3 came out late. With the holidays, a death in the family and an engagement I been pretty busy and didn't have time to write it. Now back to the show!**

 **Again A huge thank you to two people that help me with this story;**

 **One: The artist he did an awesome work with drawing Cayde and Nax. If you want to check out his work or commission him here is his Facebook page splitsculpt**

 **Two:** **RebelVale23 for editing this chapter, I would definitely check out her stories are well they are a great read!**

The smell of musk from ancient papers that makes up books fills the air mixed with the scent of yellowing pages; there is a hint of leather and polish, the kind used on wood. Compared to the loud and chaotic hanger, the library is quiet and serene. It's made up of one large room, three levels filled to the brim with books. Red carpet covers the floors on each level, muffling patrons' footsteps. The cleaning lights are dim, a setting that reduces the older books from being damaged any further. Tables fill the empty floor space, a green desk lamp setting at each allowing anyone to read without straining their eyes. Temperatures are low, another way to preserve books.

These are the sight and smells that that greets the female Warlock as she enters. She breathes in the intoxicating scent that dictates the enormous room of new and old books.

Beeze, a ghost, appears over his guardian's shoulder also scanning to the room. Due to it being late, there isn't a large crowd of people. Those that are left are just a handful of the three classes: Hunters, Titans, and Warlocks.

"Appears the coast is clear, the only season Warlock is Vale," declares the ghost.

Nax, the female Awoken, scans the room until she spots a white-haired Awoken browsing the shelves. She's seen him in various places although, then again, she tends to avoid all Warlocks, so she never talks to them. However, Nax does notice the other Warlock playing a game of cat and mouse with his female teammate, a Hunter who is always quiet, wearing her helmet every time Nax has seen her. There's also a Titan on the man's team who is as strong as he is loud.

She admits it is funny watching the three chase one another around the tower. A few times, Nax and Evie watch them run around screaming. It always makes Evie question why the Warlocks are so worried about Nax when this fireteam is even more chaotic, dare she say crazy?

Setting her mind back to the task at hand, Nax makes her way toward a set of bookshelves. They hold a variety of leather-bound books written by fellow Guardians over the decades.

The simple teal shell that is a ghost follows behind the Warlock. Watching his Guardian scanning the books, he asks, "What are we looking for today?"

"Hmmm, not sure. Maybe something fun to read," informs the Warlock as she skims over the titles in silver writing on the spines of the books.

Squeaking out an annoyed noise, Beeze allows his back panels to spin. "Nax, don't take it the wrong way, but your definition of fun is reading those out of date technology manuals."

In a low voice, she glances at her ghosts; she asks, "What's wrong with reading those books? I find them interesting on how far we have come with technology."

"You should broaden your horizon in reading," argues the ghost bobbing up in down in the air.

Seeing this turning into an argument, the Guardian stops scanning the shelves in favor to turn to her teal ghost. Sighing, she questions him, "Okay, fun police, what should I read then?"

Panel spinning, Beeze pauses to think about it. "How about a fiction book?"

"Mind narrowing it down for me," asks Nax. She runs a blue finger along the spines before stopping at a black leather-bound one titled, _The Theory of Vexes,_ "Like which genre?"

"Romance?" suggests Beeze. He can see his Awoken Guardian already trying to stifle a giggle.

"Beeze," chuckles Nax, "Why on earth do I want to read about that stuff?" She pulls another book out, this one with a beat-up brown cover. It's titled: _Golden Age Technology_.

"What about a thriller? One about a killer?" Again, she shakes her head. He challenges, "Why not? You used to read a lot of them just a while ago."

"Yeah, I used to, but I got tired of guessing who did it in the middle of the book only to be right by the end."

"What about comedy? You like jokes."

"Enough to read those books about a hundred times. So, unless there are new or hard ones, I'll pass. Besides, I'm not a funny person."

Annoyance shows through the ghost's lens, "Says the one that named me Beeze and tells Evie those terrible puns any chance she gets. What about fantasy? You like those knight stories."

Pausing with her hand hovering over another book, Nax is getting annoyed herself. "Okay, tell you what Beeze, how about you go ahead and pick one for me to read while I finish up here."

Making a joyful whirling noise in agreement, Bleeze immediately flies off. His target, well goal, searching for a book.

Shaking her head at her ghosts excitement, the Warlock moves to another shelf, thankful for the brief silence. Eyes scan titles again with a clearer head. At the top of a shelf, ocean blue eyes stop on the spine of a black book, the titled written in silver: _The History of the Fall and Their Worship of Technology._

"Alright, not a great title but the information will be helpful." Standing on her tiptoes, the Awoken woman tries to pry the book off the shelf. Her fingers just graze the bottom of the book. "Damnit!" curses the woman under breath.

A blue hand reaches above her head, gently pulling the book off the shelf. "Here you are," says a warm voice behind her, cause Nax to spin around.

Upon spinning, Nax immediately identifies the other blue skin Awoken: Vale. He has white hair and also a fellow Warlock. In his hands is the book, holding out to her with a warm smile. It unnerves Nax a bit, but she hesitantly takes the book.

"Thank you," thanks, Nax quietly, careful to avoid eye contact with the seasoned Warlock.

Vale's smile widens. "You're welcome…" The man trails off realizing he can't place the female's name, "I'm sorry, I don't think we have met before. I'm Vale." He holds out a hand with long slender fingers.

Looking at the Warlock's hand, the Awoken wishes her ghost was here to play interference. As he is no, she decides not to be rude and stretches her hand out to his, shaking it. She notes his hands are smooth like most Warlocks who don't work with their hands off the field. "I'm Nax." Now she only waits for his response, reaction to finding out who she is as everyone else has.

"Nice to meet you Nax. I don't believe I've seen you around much. If you ever need help or a fellow Warlock to talk to, just ask around," he advises her warmly while releasing her hand.

Nax's face contorts into one of confusion and disbelief. She can only stare at the Warlock, trying to figure out if he is he's joking or messing with her. How did he not know her? Almost every Warlock gives her glares or stare her down and shoo her away, not kindly either.

"Is this a joke? I don't see how this can be funny on anyone's end," declares the smaller of the two Warlocks. Annoyed, she drops her book on her already growing pile.

She watches the man's reaction as he goes from being kind and warm smiles to lost and confused. He apologizes, yet unsure of what, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Did I say something wrong?"

Realizing Vale isn't joking, that he's perplexed, it makes her feel foolish. Deciding not to stay any longer than longer she steps around him toward the counter, "No, you didn't feel sorry, I just—"

The whispering starts up, coming from a few rookie Warlocks huddled together. They are talking in low tones while pointing toward her and Vale. Deciding not wanting to start a new mess of rumors, or worsen what has just started and no doubt will be a mess of rumors either ways, she turns toward the other Awoken and tries to give a warm smile of her own. Nax is sure he can see through her smile, "Thank you for helping me. I have to head out now." And on that note, she turns again and strolls toward the checkout counter with her massive pile of books.

Soft footsteps follow her to the front. Behind her, she hears him speak, "I truly am sorry if I said something to offend you. It was not my intention. I hope you'll forgive me."

Shaking her head, Nax about-face towards the snow-haired Warlock. "You didn't say anything to offend me. I just thought you were playing a prank. Don't worry about it," assures Nax with a timid smile. "It's just odd not running into anyone that doesn't know the rumors."

The man in front of her rolls his eyes, "My fireteam and I hate rumors. Trust me, the one rumor you won't hear about us is how we go after those who start them, especially the bad ones. I tend to ignore all rumors. It's like judging a book by a cover. I just met you, so I have no room to judge you."

"I will keep that in mind. Sorry for being rude, it's just hard to trust fellow Warlocks that chase you out of places."

The Warlock turns his head over his shoulder and glares at them upon hearing whispering starting up. Nax watches as the man's glare causes the other rookie Warlocks to tense up, gather their things, and make haste for the exit. There's a flash of anger, but it disappears as he returns to look at her.

"It's fine. No one should judge another without knowing the whole story. Do enjoy the rest of your day. If the other Warlocks become too much trouble, please let me know."

The female nods her head and thanks him again just as her teal ghost, Beeze appears next to her. "Nax! I found you a great—" He stops noticing the two talking, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, Beeze. Vale is just saying goodbye," answers Nax. She looks at Vale who nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, I was just leaving. But Nax, do not forget my offer if you need anything. I will be happy to help you." He lifts a hand in a small wave goodbye before returning to the books, disappearing behind a few shelves.

Seeing that Vale has returned to his searching, Nax approaches the counter, placing books down. The bot looks up, greets her neutrally, "Good evening guardian."

"Good evening," greets Nax back warmly.

A massive book appears before the Awoken on the counter, Beeze hovering over it with a look of pride shown in his lens. Excited, he babbles, "I present you the book! I think you're going to enjoy it a lot."

Unable to prevent the smile from upon her face, she pushes the book toward the checkout bot. "I would like to check these out please," informs Nax now smiling genuinely.

The checkout bot takes the pile of books. One by one, it flips the book on its front then opening the back cover to scan the barcode on each one. Once finished, it pushes the books toward Nax again, "Have a good evening guardian."

"Thank you, and you as well." Nax gathers the massive pile of books into her arms before taking the exit toward the courtyard.

oOoOoOo

A cool breeze greets Nax as she walks into the empty courtyard. Since there are no stands or merchants in this area, the majority of Guardians prefer to spend their time in the plaza. Enjoying the solitude, the Warlock takes her time crossing the courtyard towards the elevator leading up to the guardian's rooms.

"So Beeze?" asks Nax as she glances over to her teal ghost.

"Hmm?" hums Beeze as he follows her, bobbing up and down happily.

"What's the book about," questions the Awoken curiously. She forgot to read the title when Beeze dropped it earlier, and now it's buried in the pile of her books.

She watches as the ghost makes a whirling noise, bobbing up and down a bit faster. "Oh no," starts Beeze, drawing out the first 'O.' "I'm not going to tell you. You will have to read to find out," informs the ghost as they arrive at one of the three silver doors that are elevators.

"All right. Fine, I will read it tonight. It's not like I have anything else to do. I'm pretty much bored out of my mind while I'm waiting."

"Waiting for Evie or your rest period to be over?"

"Both. Evie isn't here, so I don't have anyone to kill time with," states Nax as she presses the down arrow button as it lights up.

Beeze floats in front of her, a few inches away from her nose. He suggests, "If you're so bored then why don't you ask Ikora to lift the rest period?"

The ocean blue Warlock gently pushes him away as she waits for the elevator. "You know what happened the last time I did that. Zavala scolded me."

"I haven't forgotten that you were a bit rude to Cayde-6."

She looks at him confused, "I wasn't rude toward him. Besides, he didn't seem to bother seeing me today. I bet he doesn't remember it was me anyway."

"You answered him in a rude tone," scolds Beeze. However, seeing Nax looking at him with a confused look on her face, he sighs and floats lower. "See, this is why you can't make friends easily; you don't realize when you are rude towards people."

"I'm not rude all the time," defends Nax.

"Oh, no? What about Vale in the library? He was just trying to be friendly, and you gave him the cold shoulder."

"You know what, I am fine just the way I am. I don't need to 'try' and make friends with other Warlocks," declares Nax, telling Beeze off. She's tired of being told to make friends with people that don't want to be her friend. "If they have an issue with me, then they can go suck the big toe of a Fallen.

"Fallen don't have toes," informs the small AI.

Nax shoots him a glare with her blue eyes as a light ding announces the elevator's arrival. "You know what I mean. I don't need to make friends; I have enough," declares the Awoken as she walks into the small lift.

The small room has white marble floors, gold veins running through them. To calm the returning guardians down from the battlefield, the walls were painted a dark blue. On either side of the silver doors are three rows of twenty-five buttons, each one with a number, starting with one, two three at the bottom that goes all the way up until it stops at one hundred and twenty-six in the last row. Nax presses the number twenty-four; lighting it up as the door closes before starting its descent.

"I do have Hunter friends you know," starts Nax as she looks at him droop just a little."

"Nax, I hate to tell you this, but they just want to hang out with you so they can tell their friends that they're 'friends' with the 'feral' Warlock. Also, don't bring up Titans because every time they come around, it's to get your ration tickets since you barely use them."

"Well, I have Evie," protests the Awoken.

"You two barely see each other as it is. Usually, when she comes back, you have a day or two before you head out on a mission."

Nax looks at her ghost. "I have you as a friend. Beeze, why on earth would I need friends? I'm happy with the number of people I have."

"You could make a few more friends. What about Vale?"

"As I said, he was just being nice to me. He has that Hunter and Titan. He doesn't need to have a clingy Warlock. Besides, I should get back to the research," says Nax tiredly of this conversation.

"A research with no deadline leaving plenty of time to make more friends?" argues Beeze. "What about Cayde-6?"

Nax tosses her head back and gives a loud groan. "Beeze, please!" cries out the woman. She's thankful they are the only ones in the elevator.

"I highly doubt the Hunter Vanguard wants to be involved with me while I do research. Remember, that's not a good idea. You know, just because I talk to someone doesn't mean they're perfect to be my friend. It doesn't work like that, at least not with me anyway and you know that!" She adds the last part quickly, knowing he's going to say something like: 'That's how it works with others.'

"No, you become friends with people when they feed you. You act more like a stray dog than a Warlock."

The elevator slows to a stop. With a ding, the number twenty-four lights up, informing them that they have arrived on their designated floor. The silver doors open to a hallway with navy blue carpets and cream walls. On either side of the hall are rows of chocolate wood doors, each with a number entry and palm scanner beside them.

Beeze and Nax remain quiet as they walk down the hall, passing each door. They stop at one door with the number eleven above it. The Warlock then places her palm on the scanner. A soft green light scans the palm before disappearing, the door clicking unlocks.

Opening the door, a dark and silent apartment greets them. Beeze enters first, flittering lamp to lamp, turning them on as light drowns the room. It's one of Nax's inventions, allowing the ghost to turn the lamps on, and he's glad she made them.

Nax steps in, shutting the door with her foot. Turning, she heads toward to the kitchen breakfast counter where she drops the books. Unlike the other guardians who enjoy redecorating their apartments to make it feel like their own, Nax never has. She leaves it as the same way as she moved in; a beige carpet and white walls to match the white kitchen tiles.

"You know, while we are on rest period, we should redecorate this place," suggests the teal ghost as he hovers in the middle of the living room. There's only a large screen TV on the wall with a tan couch and a matching coffee table sitting between them.

Looking up from the task of separating the books on what to read tonight and later, Nax asks, "What are you talking about? I bought that TV last month."

"Buying a TV doesn't count as redecorating. But at least consider buying a new couch. Maybe get one with a pull-out bed since you refuse to sleep in your bedroom."

"That's only because it's too small and it reminds me of that place. Anyway, I barely sleep as it is. It would be a waste of glimmer," informs the Warlock as she picks up the leather book Beeze choose for her. She walks over to the couch, "I'm going to read so go ahead and watch what you want."

"That's another thing; what's the point of buying a TV when you're not going to watch it," complains Beeze.

The woman looks up annoyed after sitting down and opening her book. "I got the TV for you to watch. Plus, I like the background noise. Why are you complaining? You watch it enough for the both of us. What is the show you like right now?"

Beeze sighs in defeat. She's right, he does enjoy watching the Golden Age TV shows that can be aired on their small range TV, or what it can air. "It's called Ispy, the Robot Detective," informs him. He flies closer to her and settles on the back of the couch as Nax picks up the remote and turns the TV on.

"Remind me one day to see if I can alter the settings on the TV so you can turn it on and off, as well as channel surf."

Beeze's lens zoom in on her, "You don't have to do that you know."

The woman shrugs her shoulders as she turns the page of her book. "I want to help you have more freedom. Plus, then I don't have to stop what I'm reading to turn the TV on or change the channel or volume for you if I alter it."

"Fine, if it keeps you out of trouble," grumbles Beeze. He turns his attention back to the show, ignoring the Warlock as she snickers at him and the turning of another page.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so sorry for the late post, life just gotten in the way. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also thank you for Rebevale23 for editing this chapter and Splitsculpt for doing the cover.**

Loud crashing snaps the woman out of her trance from reading. It's coming from above her. Screaming follows immediately after all the noise.

Hearing booting up, the Awoken glances to the end table where she finds her ghost shut down and rested on the table.

She informs him, "It's the neighbors upstairs again. They've been noisy since they brought in a new hunter to their fire team."

The teal ghost stares at the ceiling as another crash is heard followed by muffled voices. He turns to his guardians and notices she's still in the same spot on the couch from the night before. A quick scan around the room informs Beeze that the only that changed was the amount of Cola cans on the coffee table; they grew to great numbers overnight.

"You didn't sleep, again did you?"

Closing her book, the Awoken woman shakes her head. "I wasn't tired; besides, it's your fault," informs Nax as she stands and heads to the bathroom.

Looking up from the coffee table, Beeze floats to the bathroom.

"Wait, my fault?" He stops in front of the closed bathroom door. "How on earth is it my fault you didn't sleep?"

"Because I stayed up reading the book you picked out for me," muffles Nax from behind the door.

The ghost sighs in frustration, "You know, they invented this amazing thing to help you keep your place in the book. You know what it's called? It's called a bookmark!"

The door silently opens to Nax dressed in a large white fluffy towel. She gives him a look before turning to the white marble sink to brush her hair and teeth. "I didn't need a break. As I said, I wasn't tired."

Turning the nobs of the shower on, the Awoken female lets it run. Using her hand, she tests the water temperature. Pleased, she hangs her towel up, scars littering her back and legs that her ghost could not completely heal. Jumping into the raining shower, the woman sighs content as the warm water eases her stiff muscles.

"Also, the book was excellent. Who knew a book about element bending would be so interesting."

"So, I'm guessing you finish it," asks Beeze as he enters the bathroom. He notices a mess on the white counter, around the sink: toothpaste lying open next to a purple toothbrush. There are a few hair ties and a brush full of purple hair.

Turning his optic, Beeze spots a pile of clothes sitting on top of the toilet seat. He floats over to them and takes them to the laundry chute. Once done there, he returns to the sink to see what he can do with the mess there.

"You, I am not your maid. One of these days you will have to clean up after yourself. I mean, the least you can do is put your clothes in the laundry chute. It's right beside the shower."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I…" She pauses as a thought crosses her mind. "Wait, did you take the clothes that were on the toilet?"

"You mean the pile of clothes? Yes. I put them in the laundry chute."

"Beeze!" Her groans echo in the small tiled room. "Those were clean clothes!"

"How am I supposed to know? You leave your clothes lying around this place. If I weren't on you to keep this place clean, it would look like a pigsty!" argues Beeze back.

Knowing he's right, Nax doesn't argue back. Instead, she starts washing her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp in favor of trying to avoid another argument.

"I swear, sometimes you—" Beeze is interrupted by a notification from a message that has just come in. He informs his guardian, "Oh, looks like Amanda sent you a message."

After rinsing the shampoo from her hair, the Warlock blindly gropes for the conditioner bottle. "Beeze, can you play it please?"

The mechanic's voice begins to play in the hot room. _"Hey, guardian. I want to cash in that favor. Meet me at the hanger when you can. I'll be there all day so no rush."_ The message ends at the same time as Nax turns the shower off.

"Welp." Opening the shower door, a bit, Nax grabs the towel. "I should get ready then. No point in keeping her waiting."

Exiting the shower, the towel wrapped around herself, she makes sure the top part is tucked in. "Could you please message her; tell her I'm on my way?" asks the woman as she grabs another towel to dry her hair.

"I figured you wanted to do it ASAP, so I already messaged her that you are. While you get ready, want me to get you another set of clothes?"

The blue Awoken woman shakes her head, "No, that's alright. I'll get them. Last time you did it, you forgot the underwear. She brushes and braids her blue hair. Pleased with the hairstyle, she examines her face, noticing the dark bags under her eyes. She sighs, "Ikora isn't going to be happy seeing these."

"Well, if you slept like you are supposed to then you wouldn't have to worry about those bags," begins Beeze.

"Save it Beeze," states the woman. She walks past him and opens the three-shelf closet. On the top shelf are two stacks of fluffy white towels. Next, to them are matching hand towels. The second shelf has one neatly folded clothes, the bottom shelf containing her under armor for battle.

"Hmm… I think I'm in the mood for a different role today," announces the Warlock to her ghost. She pulls the last pile of clothes from the second shelf and begins to dress.

Noticing the scars, Beeze waits for her head to pop out of the shirt to ask, "How are your scars doing Nax?"

"That's random, but they're doing fine."

"I'm just asking because last week you said some of them were hurting. One of my updates is the new medical journal. They sometimes said scar tissues could cause discomfort and muscle damage as well."

Finished getting dressed, she turns to her worried ghost. She reassures him with a warm smile, "I'm fine Beeze; don't worry okay?"

The ghost eases a bit knowing that despite his guardian being careless, she wouldn't make him worry. Examining her clothes, he realizes something off about them. "Are those Evie's clothes?"

"Yup," exclaims Nax happily as she checks herself out in the full-length mirror. "These are her old ones that were damaged. I took out the armor plates and sewed any holes up. They are useless for her but great for me to wear when I do errands. What do you think?" She spins around showing the Hunter's old clothes off.

"I think Evie isn't going to be happy about her clothes being stolen again."

The blue awoken shrugs and heads out, "She's not going to notice unless someone tells her."

"I'm your ghost I don't need another death wish," informs the steal ghost to Nax as they both exit the apartment.

#####

"Cayde are you busy?" calls Ikora from across the table.

The exo lifts his head from his map to his teammate. "No, not as much as you are. What's up?"

"As you can see, I'm a bit busy. I was wondering if you can head into the city and pick up something for me."

"Yeah?" His interest and excitement at the thought of leaving the tower. "What is it?"

"A book. I have received word that it arrived at the store, but as you can see, I am unable to go and retrieve it." She tells him right as a Warlock comes up to her to give their report.

Cayde knows how swamp she's been ever since her arrival in the hall this morning; none stop reports. But just doing an errand sounds more like a rookie job. "Ikora you know I would love to get out of this tower but—"

"You offered to help me yesterday. I can see you're not busy. It's only a small errand, shouldn't take you more than an hour to complete it," states he mocha skin warlock.

With no way out of it, Cayde sighs and holds out his hand, "Give me the address."

Smiling, Ikora pulls out a piece of scrap paper and writes the address down. "Thank you Cayde; I can always count on you."

Taking the slip of paper, the exo nods his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be back in an hour," calls Cayde over his shoulder as he ascends the stairs.

Standing outside the elevator, the hunter takes the time to look at the address. He talks to himself, "Looks like I will have to take the train out to the outskirts of the city to this shop."

A bell sounds the arrival of the elevator. Stepping into it with a few other guardians, he looks at the buttons to find the ground floor one is already pressed. Relaxing a bit, away from the tower, Cayde enjoys the conversation and picks up o the conversation: some are talking about places they've been to and places they want or should go to. There are discussions of missions they've been on and heading out on to. It's conversations as these that reminds Cayde of the days he once was part of.

A light ding announces the arrival at ground level, doors sliding open to allow everyone out into the lobby. The lobby is made up of the same white marble with gold veins running through each slab. A few benches line the side of the lobby for sitting on while a holo Tv shows the news and messages for every passing person.

Walking to the back of the tower where the train station is, he takes note of the crowd already waiting. Scanning the sea of people; his electrifying blue optics land on a familiar warlock…. dressed up as a hunter? Intrigued, he weaves through the crowd towards the woman, careful not to let her see him. It's not hard for him considering her nose is in a book.

"Well, isn't it the Warlock mechanic," greets Cayde from behind the woman.

Nax spins around too quickly, catching her left foot on her right ankle. A look of surprise is painted on her face as she stumbles back toward the tracks.

Mirroring her shock, Cayde reaches out, grabbing her wrist to stop her from falling.

"Sorry! Sorry!" apologizes for the exo. He pulls Nax back on her feet, Cayde quickly explains letting go of her hand and picking up her book, "I was just getting back at you from laughing at me yesterday."

"I'm okay." Nax smiles and accepts the book back, "What are you doing up so early? I thought hunter slept until noon."

"Yeah, they aren't Vanguard, so I have to be up pretty early." He sighs, "Speaking of hunters," Cayde looks her overtaking in the hunter armor but noticing the protective padding is gone, "Why are you wearing a hunter armor? Are you thinking about switching sides?" The man's tone is filled with teasing.

The warlock shakes her head, placing the book in her satchel. "No, I had an outfit picked out but somebody, not going to name who, mistook them to be dirty so this is the only outfit I have that's clean. Besides where I'm going, being a hunter will be easier than being seen a warlock over there."

"Oh? You're on an errand for Amanda?" he asks, head cocked a bit. "How about we make a deal."

"A deal?" Her interest perks up as she looks at Cayde holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yes, a deal I'll help you do your errand, and you help me do mine," suggests Cayde to her with a smile.

"How is that a deal?" She asks a bit disappointed

"Oh, come on, it will be a lot more fun than doing it on your own. Besides I know the parts owner, I can give you a great deal." The hunter puts his hands together, pleading to the warlock.

The blue woman watches him begging. She notices a people staring, and whispering. Sighing, she gives in, "Alright fine., I'll help you."

He beams with a goofy grin on his face, "Great!" Cayde places an arm around her shoulder just as the train comes to a stop, the door opening.

#####

They arrive at the last stop, exiting as the doors open. The neighborhood on the outskirts of the city is found to the right against the wall. The houses and shops are a bit shabby, run down.

The hunter gave a long whistle. "It's been a long time since I last been here."

"Yeah time flies being trapped in the tower," Nax says as she takes in the surroundings. "Look like they didn't repair the wall yet."

"The wall? What's wrong with it?"

"See that part above the Ramen shop?"

Cayde looks where she mentions, finding a piece of the wall broken off. "What the hell? When did that happen?" He moves a bit closer to try to get a better view. Since it's at the top of the wall, he can't see much.

"It happened a few months ago," She informs him climbing down the stairs, starting to walk down the dirt road. "Come on; the train took longer than I thought today and we are burning daylight."

Turning around, Cayde walks fast to catch up with her, "Wait a minute how did you know about this?"

"Evie and I were sent here to get a report about fallen that got behind the wall. By the time we got here, the people had already handled them. We put in a request to have the wall repairs, but it looks like they didn't get to it."

"I'll look into it," assures the hunter.

"You don't need to tell me. I don't live here. Let's go ahead and get your book first as the place is closer to the train station. The shopkeeper likes to close at dusk."

"Yeah, that sounds good," He tells her in an absent-minded tone looking at the damage spots. The thought of how close the fallen got this close made him unsettling before he catches up with the blue warlock he turns to his ghost. "Ace, take a picture of it and send it to Zavala."

For twenty minutes Cayde follow Nax down the dirt road and past the small market next to the train. The citizens would trade their rations for goods and services. The warlock made a sharp right and went up another road going past a shop that is selling bakes goods making her stomach growls before Cayde could Say anything they arrive at the bookstore.

The store is small on the ground floor, books cramming every available space. Walking through the narrow walkway to the back of the story, they find a little old lady behind a counter littered with more books. Hearing the set of footsteps, the woman looks up with a warm smile.

"Welcome! Welcome!" greets the elderly lady chipper, "How can I help you today?"

Nax didn't say anything, waiting for Cayde to say something. When he didn't say anything, she turns and stares at him. She finds the Hunter Vanguard staring around the crowded room in awe, no doubt wondering how so many books can fit. Thus, the Warlock nudges him to get his attention.

"Huh?" His blue optics turn to Nax confused until he realizes why she elbowed him. "Oh! Yes! Sorry miss, I'm here to pick up a book for Ikora." Cayde steps closer to the desk and shows the tiny woman.

Leaning over the counter, the elderly lady pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on her face. She reads the paper, "Ah, yes that one.

Jumping down from her blue stool, she enters through a small doorway behind the counter. As she is looking for the item, her voice drifts out from the room. "It took a long time to find it, but," she returns with a small brown box, a piece of brown string tied around it. "One of your guardian's, dressed just like you, was able to find it for me."

Picking up the package from the counter, Cayde smiles, "Thanks, I know Ikora appreciates it."

"Tell her she is welcome to order anytime as long as she sends a handsome exo to pick it up," informs the bookkeeper with a wink.

Nax quickly turns, trying to hide her giggling while the hunter stumbles surprised by the elderly's

Nax quickly turns away hiding her suppress laughing. If Cayde could blush, he would beat red. "Um, t-t-thank you?" The orange light at the back of his throat lights up as he clears it, "I, umm, need…" He looks toward the Warlock for help only to find she's a giggling mess. He thinks of an idea, an excuse, and grabs Nax by her shoulders. He moves her in front of him, between him and the store owner, "I need to take this Hunter to a shop."

Nax tries not to trip as she allows the exo to lead her out of the store and back onto the street. Once on the road, Cayde stops pushing her and begins walking in front of her, "Thanks for the help," thanks to the exo grumpily.

Giggling, Nax apologizes, "I'm sorry, but she's harmless. She likes to tease the newbies that come to her shop."

Handing the box to his ghost, Cayde complains, "Wish you would have warned me."

"I was, but then I figured that could be payback for scaring me at the station," states the Warlock. She takes the lead to the part store, hands behind her back.

Realizing they would continue to get back at one another, Cayde suggests a truce, "Let's agree not to prank each other while we're out, agreed?"

Nax shrugs her shoulders, "Agree. Let's head to the part shop before it gets too late."

As they walk, they pass a stand selling steam buns. The smell is intoxicating, causing Nax's stomach to rumble; a reminder of not eating. The Hunter though, hearing her stomach roar, says nothing as he walks up to the stand and orders some buns. Once paid for, he hands one to a confused Warlock while beginning to eat one he saves for himself.

"It would be bad on my side if you pass out from hunger. People will think we're starving you."

Deciding to accept the food, she takes a big bite out of one. With her mouth full, she mumbles, "Thank you."

"No problem. So, when was the last time you ate?

Inhaling the bun, Nax chews the last bite of her bun. She claps her hands together, ridding them of the access crumbs. "I don't remember. I either forget to eat, or I don't feel hungry."

Intrigued, Cayde states, "That's odd. I thought you were one of those emo guardians. You know, 'Oh! woe is me! I'm so depressed!'" He cries the last part out dramatically while placing the back of his hand on his forehead leaning back a bit.

Hearing a stifled giggle, the Hunter straightens up and looks at her. "Or those, 'I've done so much wrong, I need to punish myself!'" cries out the Exo, making the motion of plunging a dagger into his gut.

Nax smiles. With a shake of her head, she explains, "I don't think I'm those emo people. For me, I don't know really, as I keep 'reviving.' I feel that each revive is a reset for the body, like when the Exo's get rebooted but instead of losing my memories, it just repairs my damage body and resets any internal issues. For example, fatigued, etc. Though my body shows I need food and sleep, I don't feel it."

"Yup, you're a warlock alright. Just try to eat at occasionally," suggests the Hunter. Nax's ghost hums in agreement.

Nax nods her head, "I'll try my best." She isn't thrilled having someone telling her what to do.

Arriving at the parts shop, they find it's set up in an old gas station. The fuel pumps were removed years ago. A few cars are scattered around, some already taken apart while others are rusting on yellow grass.

"Now Nax, this guy is pretty sneaky with selling his parts. Let me do all the talking," directs Cayde, an air of confidence with his chin tilted up.

Nax stares at the Hunter oozing confidence from his pores if he had pores. She fights the urge to remind him of what happened with Red. Giving in, she hands him the slip that Amanda gave her earlier, "Alright. I'll let you take the lead on this one."

Taking it Cayde's eyes gleam with excitement. "Alright, watch and learn." He told her walking through the shatter glass door, which still gives a cheerful ding. "Hey, Fin! How's it going?"

A young human looks up from working on an engine that is sitting on a desk. His face is covered in grease oil. The floor is so grimy that it's hard to see the original marble tiling. There are three rows laid out, all overflowing with miscellaneous parts. The man peers across the dimly lit room, "Cayde?"

"The one and only. How have you been?" asks Cayde, approaching the workbench."

The man walks around the workbench and embraces the Hunter in a hug. "I'm doing well. I'm surprised they let you out of the tower."

As they pull from the embrace, the man steps back and looks over his friend's shoulder. He notices the Awoken woman standing next to him. "Who's this? You training rookies now?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nax," greets the woman warmly.

"Nax?" The man thinks about it, "How do I know that name.

Like a lightbulb turning on, the man realizes where he knows the name from. He steps back from her startled, "Holy crap! The Feral Warlock!" He turns to the Hunter Vanguard, "Are you crazy? Why are you hanging out with her?

Cayde looks surprised. Before he can say anything, Nax gives a long, tired sigh. She mumbles, "I'm not 'feral' all the time; only around Fallen. Cayde, I'm going to wait outside."

The Hunter doesn't get a chance to reply, only watch her leave, the bounce gone in her step. Snapping toward the merchant, he exclaims, "What the hell man? That wasn't cool."

"Don't tell me you haven't heard about her?" Seeing Cayde shakes his head, Fin sighs. "That warlock have issues man. I say cut your losses while you can."

"Why is that?"

"Because she's a dangerous man. She's out for Fallen blood. I heard every time there's a mission; she puts her whole fireteam in danger. Rumors say she's been through five teams."

"Five? You must be joking. If it's been five, I would have heard of it," states Cayde to Fin with a little chuckle.

The mechanic shrugs his shoulder, "What I heard is that her personality changes from that happy go lucky warlock to a rage-filled feral that can't be stopped. I think last time she attacked one of her teammates during a mission."

The thought of Nax jumping someone causes him to laugh out loud. "Fin, those are rumors, right? There is no way she would do that." He stops laughing when he sees how serious Fin is.

"You know what they say about rumors. There is always some truth in them. I would check your reports. Anyway, enough talk of that.," says young man, face changing from serious to a big smile, "What can I do for you?"

After twenty minutes the blue exo walks out of the shop with a box full of parts for Amanda. He scans the area looking for the warlock, finding her sitting on an old bus bench reading her book as she waits.

Walking up behind her, he leans against the bench's back. "So," starts Cayde, stretching the 'o.' "That was fun."

"Yeah, that was a barrel of laughs," comments the Awoken as she turns a page.

The silence remains, causing Cayde to be unable to stand it, "So—"

"I'm not going to tell you about the rumors! They're just a bunch of guardians making up stores." She slams her book shut and stands, shoving it in her back. Turning around she looks at the shop before looking at Cayde with her electric blue eyes. She notes his worry of expression. Sighing, she gives him a smile, "Thanks for getting the parts for me. Evie would usually go in and deal with him while I do other stuff." She takes the box and heads toward the train station, "It's going to get dark soon; we should head back to the station now."

"Um okay, but at least let me carry the box for you," offers the Vanguard.

Nax shakes her head, continuing to walk toward the station, "I fight Fallen all the time. What kind of guardian would I be if I can't carry this small box of parts?"

####

The ride to the tower is quiet. Cayde tries to start a conversation with Nax, but the Warlock would answer in short replies only to return to reading. So, he's left with silence. Then, once back and off the train, Nax says her goodbye before heading off to the hanger, leaving him alone at the station.

####

Arriving at the hanger, Nax finds Amanda working on a few warlocks' sparrows. The woman makes her announcement as she walks down the stairs, "Hey, Amanda! I have your parts!"

The mechanic looks up. Standing, she wipes the grease and oil off her hands as she meets Nax halfway, "Great! Thanks so much! I've been stuck in the hanger all day. All of a sudden, the Warlocks need their bikes."

"Well, the races are coming up so I can see why." She places the box full of parts down on tool bench, "Alright, I'm heading out."

Amanda grabs the warlock's arm, stopping her, "Hey, is everything okay? You usually help me with working on these bikes."

"Sorry, I'm really into this book, and I want to finish it," states Nax, a fake smile in place yet knowing Amanda isn't buying it.

"Something happens down there, so tell me."

"It's nothing. I shouldn't get upset since I'm used to it by now."

Irritated, the blond frowns, "It's the rumors again? Huh? Fin opened his big fat mouth didn't he?"

"It's fine. I'm fine, really," insists Nax, freeing her arm. "But I have to go Amanda. I'll check in with you tomorrow, okay?" The blue warlock says her goodbyes and heads back out into the courtyard where the sun is setting.

####

"Hey, Nax!" calls out a red Hunter. Nax stops in front of the elevator to watch the Hunter rush over to her.

She looks at the human who is trying to catch his breath, "What is it Red?"

Straightening up, he runs fingers through his crimson hair hoping his pale skin isn't flushed, "I've been looking for you all day."

Not impressed, the Warlock states, "For the last time, I'm not buying your stuff."

"It's not that. I want to know if you want to go out tonight."

"No thank you." Turning around, she presses the button on the elevator.

"Come on! By the looks of it, you had a bad day. I know a great bar where you can throw shuriken at targets."

Nax thinks it through: going out and getting drunk does sound like a better plan than holing herself up in her room as she tries to read the same page twenty times.

"I'll buy a few rounds to sweeten the pot," offers Red.

"Alright," Nax turns around to the human, "I'm in."

"Great! Let's go now before it gets too crowded." He slings an arm around her shoulders and leads her back to the city.


End file.
